zsffandomcom-20200214-history
ZSF2/Stacy Marston
Condition *'Pending Points': 0 (This is blank at the beginning) *'Wounds': N/A (Characters lack wounds at the beginning) Skills (Add and remove sections and slots for skills as they are earned.) Attributes *'Endurance:' +23 *'Alcohol Tolerance: '+20 *'Agility: '+10 *'Athletics:' +6 *'Stamina: '+5 *'Strength: '+5 *'Willpower:' +3 (1/2) *'Precision: '-5 Combat *'Shotguns:' +20 *'Wrestling:' +10 *'Melee: '-5 Crafting *'Alcohol Distilling:' +20 *'Cooking:' +5 *'Handle Animal: '+5 Knowledge *'American Culture:' +15 *'Learning: '+5 *'Guitar:' +2 Leadership *'Charisma:' -5 Survival *'Perception:' +5 *'Stealth:' +5 Vehicles *'Driving:' +5 Perks *'Perk Name' (+Skill Level Acquired) **Perk Effect Flaws *'Light Addiction (Alcohol)' **Light Addiction: Each day you must take enough of the addicted substance to gain a total positive+negative effect of +15. If you refuse or lack the substance you must roll a DC 30+5X (Where X is how many successful saves sense last use of the drug) Willpower check, where X is how many days have passed sense your last significant use of the drug. Failing nets you a -5 Mental penalty dependent on the drug. If you fail by more then 100 and know of a location to find the drug, you must take enough of the drug for a net effect of +30 or until you run out. **If you manage to not take any of the drug for 2d20 Days, you become "Clean" and no longer suffer penalties from not taking it, and your Willpower counter resets. You must make a Willpower check every encounter with the drug instead, max 2 per day. **Worth 15 points. *'Moderate Allergy (Painkillers)' **'''These Allergies are a bit more troubling. Three symptoms and a DC70 Endurance check when you come in contact with your allergen. **Symptoms: Nausea, coughing and headache. **Worth 20 points. Items Weapons *'Good (+) Model 12 Shotgun: '''40/1/+5; -10 Recoil; 29/30 shells. *'Fair (=) Double-Barrel Shotgun: 40/2/+0, -10 Recoil, Requires 1 turn to reload. 29/30 shells. *'Fair (=) Colt Python: '''55/2/+0; -10 Recoil; 0 bullets remaining. Armor *'Great (++) Stetson:' +5 LR, +5 Defense. **** *'Good (+) Brown Jacket:' +5 Defense. **** *'Poor (-) Locket:' No stats. Has a tiny photograph of her mother and father at their wedding inside. **** *'Poor (-) Cowboy Belt:' No stats. Has a bronze oval belt buckle. **** Consumables *'Good (+) Bottle of Marston-Brand Whiskey: 8/20 uses. Tools *'''Tool Name/Condition: (effect) (x__) History Stacy Nicole Marston was born on April 28th, 1994, to schoolteacher, Evelyn Marie Marston (1975-2012), and alcohol maker, Harvey Nicolas Marston (1969-2011). She grew up on a farm with the life of a true cowgirl, being taught the family business by her father, such as maintaining their distilleries and brewing the alcohol. Homeschooled by her mother, Stacy's best friends tended to be the animals that roamed around the farm, such as the horses and the coyotes. Over time, this helped her develop a sort of attachment to wild animals. Except for the cattle, that is. She is not without her human friends, though. Stacy and her mother would often travel into town to get groceries and other necessities, where Stacy would socialize with some of the other teenage girls that would go into town around the same time, helping her become more of a regular girl. When she was 13, Stacy discovered that she was somewhat of a deadeye with a shotgun when she tagged along for one of her father's and his friends' hunting trips. She managed to hold her own quite well. She still has her flaws, however. She had her first drink of whiskey when she was fourteen and immediately took a liking to the liquor, developing a slight addiction after not too long. Overall, though, Stacy had a fairly normal, more or less boring life. That is, until the zombies came. Her family was one of the last to find out about what was going on. With their farm so far away from the major cities, the infection didn't get to them until her father came back late one night complaining of a fever. Stacy and her mother insisted he get some bedrest and they'd call the doctor in the morning. However, in the middle of the night, Stacy woke up to hear a scream. She sprinted down the hallway in just her nightgown, bursting into her parents' room to find her father groaning and biting her mother's neck. Stacy acted quickly, running over and shoving him away from her bleeding mother. She tried to plead with her father to stop, but then she finally saw the ugly truth. Whatever was her father was gone now, and this was just a monster that looked like him. She lured him away from her mother and grabbed her shotgun, sobbing like a child as she aimed it at his head and said her last words to him: "I love you, daddy..." And bang. Just like that, her father was gone. She collapsed against the wall, ready to burst into hysterical tears, when she remembered her mother was still wounded. She went back down the hall and looked in the room at her mother, only to find that she'd already passed away. Stacy tearfully went downstairs and sat on the couch with her shotgun next to her, crying and staring ahead at the television with her knees pulled to her chest. She watched the news about the event for a couple of hours before she heard some shuffling coming from the stairwell. She sniffled and slowly walked over to find her mother's reanimated corpse standing at the top of the stairs, groaning just as her father was. Stacy slowly ascended with her shotgun raised, aiming for her mother's head. She put her finger on the trigger, ready to fire...but she couldn't do it. She just started crying again. She still had to make a decision. Her mother was approaching her, arms outstretched, mouth agape and dripping with blood. So Stacy quickly swung the butt of her gun at her mother's head, knocking her over. She hogtied her and carefully took her out to the barn, making sure she did what the television said: Avoid being bitten. She put her mother down and locked the doors, going back into her house. She had to hang on to that last bit of hope. She knew there might be a cure one day. There had to be. After that point, Stacy made sure that the distilleries stayed working and the cattle remained on the farm. She wouldn't let any of it fall apart. She still took to the alcohol for the next few days, drowning her sorrows in liquor, firing upon anyone who might dare stop by her farm in hopes that they might find someplace to take shelter. She wasn't going to let anyone in. She wasn't ever going to let anyone hurt her family anymore. Extras (Optional) Achievements (If you have/gain any achievements, place them here.) *Achievement 1 *Achievement 2 TVTropes (If you are aware of any tropes that happen to fit your character, feel free to post them here. For silliness purposes.) *Trope 1 *Trope 2 Category:Characters Category:Caravan